


Princess and the Peasant

by lilredsoupbowl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilredsoupbowl/pseuds/lilredsoupbowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Present for Tinkerbellreturns. Neal and Emma attempt 'role-playing'. It's smutty humor because I can't see this situation not becoming hilarious. Sorry in advance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess and the Peasant

Walking into their bedroom, Neal was confused to find no Emma reading on her side of the bed. More confused that the bed was made – which was a first for them as a couple. Between separation, battles, magic, and the surprise of their second child joining the ranks, making a bed daily had gone down on their list of things to do. Emma seemed to even line up candles along the dresser and end tables.

"Is Alice asleep," called Emma's voice from behind their bathroom door.

"Like a log," Neal assured her; moving to take off his shoes. "I'd say we have a couple hours of- "

Emma entered the room. Dressed in a bright yellow nightie. Hair curled down her back. Gaging his reaction, she leaned her head against the doorway and smirked.

"What are you wearing? Is that –"

"The present from Aurora; from, like, a year ago."

"You told me to burn it –"

"And you never did. What? Don't you like it?"

"Sure! I mean, it's pretty – wow! But not really you."

"Exactly! But it is what a spoiled, naughty princess from the Enchanted Forest would favor. Just waiting for the spinner's son to ravish her…"

Neal continued to stare at her; unblinking, completely not responding the way she'd planned.

"Christ Neal! You're the one who brought up the idea of a naughty, medieval role-play. Remember: you wondered how 'Princess Emma' would react to a lowly peasant – our safe word was going to be 'dragons'… this would be a whole lot hotter if you'd actually do something!"

Moving to take off his t-shirt, Neal shook his head; trying to get into character.

"So, I'm a lowly peasant?"

"Lowest of the low. And you probably smell really bad – like sheep!"

"Well, thank you darling!"

"I'm not your 'darling', peasant," walking towards him, she ran a finger along his bare chest. "I'm a princess and you will address me as such. You will call me 'highness'. Unless you want a whipping!"

"Oh no! – your highness! I don't want a whipping!"

"Good! Now, I've wandered out of my parents' castle and seemed to have gotten lost in the forest! All alone! Until you came walking up. - Show me the way out of here at once, peasant!"

"Now, now, now highness – even you need to offer up something for my troubles. A please might be a good start…"

"How dare you! Royalty never asks –"

"You don't ask; you don't receive."

"Very well then – please, peasant, show me the way back to the castle. I'm certain some amazingly hot knight is waiting for me there!"

"Some knight, huh?" Neal played with one of the straps of her nightie, moving around to her back as he slowly lowered the strap completely. "Shouldn't he be racing out here to save you then? Be a bit counterproductive if I didn't let you have your damsel in distress moment."

"He'd never risk ruining his perfect bouffant to come save me."

She could feel Neal fighting to hold back a laugh into her skin; passing it off as a nuzzle instead. "He sounds like a fool."

"A fool and a coward – but he has other qualities."

"Bet I have qualities your highness would get better use out of." He ground himself against her ass.

"Such as," Emma purred; allowing herself to lean farther into him. Lowering both straps, Neal slide the nightie down to the ground; spinning her around to latch his mouth on her breast. Emma tried to relax and enjoy the suckling – but it was too soon.

"Neal – you can't; my breasts are still off limits. Alice has them raw at this point!"

"Sorry Ems, wasn't thinking –"

"It's okay – but maybe the princess and peasant could try something else?"

"Do you want me to eat you out or something?"

"It is one of your many talents – be a shame for the princess to miss out."

Laughing, Neal picked her up and threw her over his shoulder; transporting her onto the bed with a plop. He crawled on top, carefully avoiding her breasts as he trailed kissing along her ribs, navel, and finally reaching her inner thigh. When he raised his head to grin up at her, Emma felt her core pulsating. He really was a terrible tease!

"What does your highness want me to do now? I am just a simple man-"

"Simple my –"

"I don't think little princesses are meant to be swearing," he teased as he nuzzled against her folds. "I wonder if I could bring forth more naughty words if I just –" His tongue darted out, grazing against her slit lazily. Rewarded by Emma moaning a pronounced 'fuck!'. He knew Emma would always be prone towards profanity; especially during sex. Neal smirked up at her again,

"So now – what would 'your highness' have me do? I'm only too willing to serve."

"You know what I want –"

"I'm only a simple shepherd, highness. You'll have to explain –"

Grabbing him by the roots of his hair, Emma jammed his head down; locking him in place with a leg lock. "I want you to use your tongue to fuck me until I'm screaming –"  
She could just hear the muffled 'please' against her folds. With an exasperating sigh, Emma yielded, "Please then, peasant!"

She felt his wet tongue plunge into her; curling; straining to reach just the right spot. He was too familiar with her likes to be a causal stranger in the forests; a quick fuck against a tree. No, but she'd never complain about this break. Not when his teeth brushed against her clit playfully and she was reaping all the rewards. Dragging as she begged for more, he removed his tongue only to bring full attention to her nub; sucking as she thrashed about. Threading fingers through his hair, she almost pulled out strands by the roots as she bucked against him.

Finding herself unable to wait a second more, her legs relaxed around his head; moving to the side. Hands still full of his hair, she pulled him upward.

"Better take off your pants quickly, peasant, or else!"

The moment Neal's mouth opened, she hastily added 'please' before reaching down to undo the buttons herself. Fortunately, flannel pj bottoms weren't the most bidding of clothing; quickly falling to reveal boxers – boxers equal adapt to be pulled down past his hips. She allowed him a second to kick off all remaining articles before pulling him back to her. Wrapping her legs around him; lifting her ass off the bed, Emma luckily discovered that the teasing was done – for the moment at least. Neal entered her quickly; no begging required. He did choose to start at the most agonizingly slow pace known to humans everywhere! – But that could be fixed; would be. Just as soon as she could really get him going.

"You know, I think the naughty princess could use some 'dirty talk'."

Neal immediately stilled; scared shitless of the mere suggestion.

"Dirty talk?"

"Ah ha! The dirtier, the better, peasant!"

Neal remained paused; releasing a breath as Emma watched his face; almost able to see the gears shifting inside his head; trying to paste together what 'dirty talk' would exist for Emma and Neal – as well as the princess and peasant: searching for the common ground.

He removed himself only to thrust back in again; harder. He was rougher, almost what Emma had been expecting from a casual fuck with a shepherd in the forest. She could almost smell the forest, turning the quilt beneath her into twigs and mud as a feral sheep boy fucked her in wanton abandon; they were both young – their only worry being her parents' knights discovering them; but that didn't seem to be of importance for either of them right now. When he opened his mouth, Emma's toes curled against the bed; waiting with excitement for whatever Neal had to offer -

"Oh! I'm going to fill you with my seed! I'm going to make a baby with you– a little baby you can carry back to your fucking castle. And everyone will know how much the little princess loved the peasant's cock -"

Emma immediately stilled; cocking her head to the side, she asked, "What the actual fuck was that Neal? Was that supposed to be sexy? Impregnating me is sexy for you?"

"No! Not like that! – but then, yeah! A little bit…"

"Do you want me to kick your ass out of this bed?"

"I mean – it kind of gets me going; in a prehistoric – Neanderthal kind of way. Seeing you and knowing I got to father two kids with –"

"If you ever want an opportunity of making a third child you will never bring up 'filling me with seed' or impregnating while inside of me. Understood?"

Sheepishly, Neal nodded. "I defiantly still have more up my sleeve."

Laying back down, Emma nodded, "Proceed then."

He pulled out only to push back inside her; thrusting with a newfound determination. He widened her legs; raising them to rest on his shoulder.

"Do you like being fucked by a peasant, highness?"

"Yes," Emma wailed between pants.

"You like that a peasant's cock is going to have you walking back to the palace with a gimp, don't you?"

"Um – yes?"

"That everyone is going to know that you were good and fucked."

"You seem kind of fixated on the 'everyone knowing' aspect of this."

"Is something wrong – I'm just thinking… a guy who's been under looked for most of his existence; son of a town coward – he's going to want the entire Enchanted Forest to know that he and the princess –"

"You've really mapped out your character's backstory, haven't you?"

"Haven't you?"

"Honestly - I've kind of just been winging it… "

"Oh. Well, I just have the basics of him down; his motivations. He was heading for the wool faire in Levanty to buy a new lamb, taking a shortcut through the forest so he could appraise the better stock – before the richer men bought them all up - when he stumbled across the princess –"

"Oh my God! Did you decide what the guy had for breakfast this morning as well?"

"Don't laugh – I was just trying to get a feel for the character –"

"Can we agree to not include 'dirty talk' anymore with this role-play. I just – I can't, Neal. I love you but it's too much!"

"It was a little weird, wasn't it?"

"You went a little too far – yeah!"

Neal kissed her neck, moving to position himself once again - just as the baby monitor turned on; Alice's shrieks echoing against the walls of the bedroom. Sighing, Emma moved off the bed; searching for her robe.

"Alice must be hungry. You have diaper duty in a few hours, buddy."

"If I focus really hard, I might just get an hour of sleep then." He moved himself to the top of the bed, burrowing under the quilt. Emma paused to kiss him on the head,

"Don't be scared if you wake up in a bit hand cuffed to the bed, okay? I kind of want to try a thief/sheriff game."


End file.
